1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair, and especially to a detachably collapsible high chair.
2. Description of Related Arts
In prior arts, many known high chairs are undetachable so that when they are stored or transported with relatively large volume, it is wasteful in space. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional high chair occupies relatively large space during storage or transportation, thereby increasing in transportation cost and storage space.